dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 14
|manga debut = "Piccolo vs. Android 17" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! |Race = Mechanical Type Android (seemingly)Daizenshuu 6 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = c. Age 767 (activated) |Date of death = c. Age 767 |Address = Dr. Gero's Lab |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) |Counterparts = Future Android 14 }} is Dr. Gero's fourteenth Android creation. He is designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. While the main timeline version of him was destroyed by Gero, the parallel world Android 14 makes his debut as an antagonist in the film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. According to Akira Toriyama's art of the character, this android was intended to be , however, Toei Animation switched the two androids' names. Overview Creation and concept In the original concept art drawn by Akira Toriyama, Android 14 is labeled as Android 15 and Android 15 is labeled as Android 14, but the anime staff switched their names around due to the story development and other circumstances.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Appearance His general appearance seems to be modeled after a Native American. Android 14 takes the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green man-skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and unlike all other androids created by Gero or his computer, has brown eyes instead of blue. Personality In the original version, Android 14 is almost completely silent, saying only one line a few times throughout the entire film: "Son Goku". In the Funimation dub of the film, Android 14 is given a handful of additional lines, such as when he stops Future Trunks' sword attack and remarks, "Little boys shouldn't play with knives." He exudes a very stoic and cold expression because of his reticence and his scowl. Biography He was developed by Dr. Gero at some point before the Androids Saga. Along with Android 13 and Android 15, Android 14 was quite close to the final Android form, however like their predecessors they had one problem or another and as such were presumed to have been destroyed by Dr. Gero. Even though Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 are not featured in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept.Androids A-B-C's guide: #15~~~~#9: All of them had one problem or another, but #13, #14, and #15 were pretty close to the final android form. Film appearances ''Super Android 13! Android 14 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 15. The two set out for West City, where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 14 and 15 are taking up arms against Goku and Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer after 14 and 15. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to fight 14 and 15 respectively. Android 14 starts to overpower Trunks in their battle, managing to use the devastating Android Charge 14. Ultimately, Android 14 is destroyed following Trunks' transformation to Super Saiyan, who slices him in half with his sword when the two both charge for each other (in sync with the destruction of Android 15 by Super Saiyan Vegeta), although the vivisection had a delayed effect, also slightly wounding Trunks with a cut on his head. However, even their deaths are fail-safe, as 13 absorbs components from 14 and 15, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13. Power Android 14 is powerful enough to trouble Goku and Trunks in their base forms and was also able to not only counter a blow from Future Trunks' sword by catching it with two fingertips but also throw it back at Trunks after knocking him away. However, his power is outmatched by Trunks when the latter turns into a Super Saiyan (but not before laying some damage, even while as a Super Saiyan). Techniques *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows advanced scanning of enemies. *'Android Charge 14' – Android 14's ultimate attack. Used on Future Trunks in the movie, and named in ''Raging Blast 2. *'Slicing Attack' – Used by Android 14 to slice a police car at the beginning of Super Android 13! *'Energy Squall' – An energy sphere barrage used by Android 14 and Android 15 against Future Trunks. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy attack used by androids. *'Murder Ball' – A Full Power Energy Ball. One of Android 14 super attacks in ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Combined Energy Ball' – First, Androids 14 and 15 charge their own energy spheres, then they combine them into one unique and gigantic energy sphere, and fire it from below at the target. They used this attack against Goku and his family, destroying the building where the family was dining. *'Pump Up' – One of Android 14's Blast 1 technique in Raging Blast 2. *'Wild Sense' – One of Android 14's Blast 1 technique in Raging Blast 2. *'Pushing' - Android 14's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. Video Game Appearances Android 14 made his very first debut in a video-game and for the first time as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. If Android 14 fights Super Android 13, he will say "Give us back, our parts". Android 14 also appears and is playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his hairstyle appears as Male Hair Option Type 19. As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, Android 14's Clothes appear as clothing options for the Future Warrior. Pieces of Android 14's Clothes can be unlocked as rewards in New Parallel Quest 104: "Vados the Talent Scout". Voice Actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *English: **Funimation dub: Chris Rager **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Hebrew dub: Nir Ron *French dub: Georges Lycan Battles ;Films *Android 14 and Android 15 vs. Goku *Android 14 and Android 15 vs. Goku and Future Trunks *Android 14 and Android 15 vs. Future Trunks *Android 14 vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) Gallery See also *Android 14 (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 14 es:Androide Número 14 Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Parallel world characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased